Grown Ups (at least physically)
by TiredTomato
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are all grown up, but their kids know nothing about their Parents past. They live a (almost) normal life until one summer. The summer that changes everything. Featuring Perabeth Caleo Jiper Frazel. Set in the year 2028. Rated T for mild swearing
1. Introduction

**Hey! I hope you people of the internet are somewhat kind to me, because english is not my native language and this is my first story EVER (no kidding, the longest english text I wrote was about 150 words long). I hope you can still enjoy my attempt at a story, even if I make countless mistakes.**

**I also have no idea how the american school system works so please don't judge me on that. Continuing with the stuff I have no clue of: Romantic scenes, english grammar, proper punctuation, … I could probably fill a whole chapter with what I am not capable of, but I think it would not be interesting enough to keep you reading so let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights for PJO or HoO.**

* * *

"Hey!", Stacy called behind me, as we were exiting school for the last time before summer.

"What are your plans for the summer?" she asked as she catched up.

"Dunno, nothing special-"

"You could come with us, we're going to be Florida the whole summer!" Stacy cut in.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to stay the whole summer. My Dad's got a small trip to Montauk planed. Just enough to keep me from going with you." I bluntly replied.

"Well, I'm sorry for your awful summer."

"It's ok, It isn't your fault."

"Oh, my mom is here. Bye. 'till next year" she yelled as she ran of to the car of her mother.

"Yeah, bye" I mumbled while turning around and continuing to walk home.

* * *

I should introduce myself. My name is Zoë Jackson, but my friends call me Zoe. I'm nine and I live with my family in New York. I've been kicked from a few school though my dad says he has been kicked from almost every school he went to. He is a lifeguard in a public swimming pool in New York. Mom is a famous architect, but on Mondays and Tuesdays she is a greek Teacher in my school. I also have a brother, he is a seven year old bundle of annoyingness.

* * *

"I'm home" I yelled as I finished unlocking the apartment door.

"How was school honey?" my mom asked

We went into the kitchen where dad was sitting and eating.

"Meh. I'm glad it's ov-"

Then mom saw dad. "What are you doing, Percy! At least wait until Charles is here!"

"I'm coming mom" Charles yelled as we heard the door to his room flying open.

"Now you can start eating" mom said as everyone was sitting around the table.

"Finally!" we heard him mumbling as he had his mouth stuffed with spaghetti already.

I was about to open my mouth for the noodles when I saw some blue cookies on the counter.

"What kind of special day is today?" I asked. You have to know always when mom makes blue food for us, then that day will be special.

"Why do you ask, honey?"

"You made some blue cookies"

"Oh" mom said, I don't know why, but she sounded kinda relieved "We're going to Montauk today, you didn't forget, did you?"

"No, but I thought we'd go next week"

"Dad thought it would be better to go right away and therefore stay longer."

"Ok, when do we leave then?"

"Tomorrow at 7:30 AM"

"Ok, I'll go packing then." with that I left the table and put my dishes on the counter, stole a cookie and went to my room. After about 3 hours of deciding what to bring with me, putting it in my suitcase, unpacking it and starting from scratch, I was finally done. By that time it was 4 PM already. A normal kid now would go and play video games, but not here. My Parents don't agree to buy me a console, my own PC, a tablet or a real phone. Just a crappy little piece of junk where I only can call them. They say it is to protect me, but I can't make sense of how it should help keeping me safe. We only had a PC for mom's work and a TV, so thats were I went. To the TV.

While heading there I went by the master bedroom and heard mom and dad talking.

"I'm so glad we get to see them again, how long has it been?"

Mom had to think for a few seconds before answering "13 Years if I'm correct. We did leave on your 20th birthday Seaweed Brain, didn't we?"

"You're the mastermind here, so don't ask me."

Then I heard some one standing up, so I rushed to the living room, turned the TV on and sat there as if I was here the whole time. 5 seconds after that dad entered the room and asked if I was done packing already.

"Yeah. I packed for two weeks of Montauk. We are staying two weeks, right?"

"Um… Well, see… I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we are going to stay even longer." dad said, while scratching his neck.

"How long is it then?"

"Umm… like the whole summer or s-"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. As I said I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"I don't have clothes for 9 weeks!"

"Don't worry they have a washing machine there."

"I guess I'm going to have to go packing again" with that I left the living room.

"And you won't need more than two or three shirts. Don't ask why, just do it." my dad called after me.

Wired. Just wired. Today is everything but normal.

So let's redo all the packing. So fun. Much happy.

After it was all done I intentionally fell face first onto my bed and not even five minutes later I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"C'mon honey Charles is already here!" my mom yelled

"Ten more minutes!" I called back as I lifted myself from bed and stared at the wall for a few seconds. It was about then, when I realized that it was Charlie's birthday. I sprinted to the bathroom, took a shower in a time that should be in the 'Guinness Book of World Records'. After that I raced back into my room changed myself and went to the kitchen.

"Whoa! Calm down!" dad said smirking.

"Charles will get his presents when we're there." mom answered

"So unfair!" Charlie threw in.

"Stop complaining and eat your breakfast now we'll head of to Long Island in twenty minutes" with that mom gave him some waffles and he didn't say a thing.

* * *

About an hour of later we were on the middle of the highway. Me, singing of key to the songs of the radio. When suddenly 'Escape' by Rupert Holmes came on. At the time I didn't know the song so I didn't start singing, but mom and dad burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny" Charlie asked.

"Oh, its just when we heard this song the first time." mom said, still laughing "It was in an elevator, and it was the worst song to be played in that particular elevator" dad finished

"Then why is it so funny?" Charlie said

"Let's just say we passed out and the rest is a story for another time" mom said smirking.

"I still don't get it, but besides that, why are we leaving the highway?" I questioned.

"Don't worry it's a shortcut."

"A shortcut to where?"

"To our destination."

"Which is?"

"Umm… a beach."

"Don't be so mysterious dad, tell me already!"

"Tell you what?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Percy give up, we can't hide it anymore" mom cut in.

Dad sighed.

"Ok, Zoë, Charles." dad said while looking at both of us individually "We weren't going to Montauk at all. All along the plan was to go to a summer camp. The summer camp where we met."

he said the last thing with a slightly dreamy voice looking at mom.

"A summer camp!? I don't want to go to a lame camp."

"No, not 'a Camp', 'the Camp'. Camp Half-Blood." dad said in a dramatic tone.

"Camp Half-Blood? Why this strange name?"

"We'll tell you in just a minute."

Before I could reply, the car came to a halt. Mom and dad got out of the car and gestured for us to get out too.

"We are here." Mom said smiling from ear to ear and giving dad a hug.

"But here is nothing."

"Exactly."


	2. The Reunion

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights for PJO**

* * *

As mom lead us up the hill, dad was almost doing a happy dance. It was rather steep and forested. Coming closer to the top, I heard metal clashing, people screaming (mostly of joy, but some sounded not so full of happiness). I turned around and saw a small group of people approaching. When I wanted to poke dad to get his attention, woman put her finger on her lips. She had chocolate brown skin and cinnamon colored hair. Somehow she seemed trustworthy, so I just kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Hazel, you do know that sneaking up isn't an option." dad said as if he had know she was here all the time. Then he turned around and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Percy" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Frank! How did camp develop after we left?"

He directed his voice to the tall and rather bulky guy who must have been Hazels husband.

"It's basically the same. Oh and did I tell you that I've got you a house at the beach?"

"You did? Thank you sooooo much." dad said.

"So, you know these people?" I cut in.

"Of course we do. These are old friends." dad leaned over me and whispered into my ear "The tall guy is Frank Zhang, he works here at camp. The woman besides him is Hazel his wife. And the girl hiding behind Frank is Clio, their daughter."

"You don't say!"

"Be nice to her she is your age" he continued as if I didn't say anything.

When I looked around the others were already on the crest of the hill, looking down in awe. As I walked the remaining few steps to the place everybody else was standing, I saw why mom and dad could find this camp enjoyable. It had everything. A volleyball court, a canoe lake, some cabins, a city in the distance… an arena? Then I noticed the odd things. The arena was filled with teenagers… sword fighting. Some people where wearing togas. The cabins, they weren't made like traditional log cabins. They where all different. Most of them were made out of marble, in a greek style, but there was also one that looked like a giant RV. Another cabin looked like a miniature military fort with red walls, barbed wire and a trench.

"Hey!" somebody called behind us. I turned around to see a woman who seemed to be around my parents age. She had chocolate brown hair with some feathers braided into it. Beside her was a blonde guy with blue eyes and two Kids. A Girl who looked like a miniature version of her mother and the boy was a smaller copy of his dad.

"Jason! Piper! Glad you two could make it" mom shouted in excitement

"Thats all? We haven't seen us in like fifteen years and 'Glad you could make it' is the best speech you could think of? I'm disappointed of you, Annabeth" the woman who must have been Piper yelled at mom, while her husband was trying not to laugh.

"Nice to see you too, Piper" with that dad ended her mini rant, hugged her and fist bumped with the one who must have been Jason.

"Is Leo coming too?" mom asked.

"He'll be here around 6 PM, they went to Ogygia before coming here." Frank explained to her.

"Ok."

"So, the kids probably have no idea whats going on." dad began.

We all nodded in silence.

"We, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and me, Percy, were and are best friends. We have survived some… uh… interesting adventures together. And now, who wants to tell them the secret?"

"What secret?" one of the other kids asked. She seemed to be as confused as I was.

"You all are demigods!" Piper announced with a cheery voice.

"Demigods?"

"Demigods!"

"Aren't those the children of gods and humans?" Clio asked with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"But as far as I have noticed, neither my mom nor my dad is a god" the boy besides Piper stated

"Correct, but both of them, as is the rest of us, are demigods." Hazel cleared up.

"So if you are the offspring of gods, then why are you so normal?"

"Normal? We are normal? Look at the camp down below, does this look normal to you? Sword fighting, chariot racing, pegasus riding… or look there." dad pointed to their right, where a dragon was watching them. The dragon was lying around a tall pine listening to our conversation.

"Woah!"

"Don't worry, he isn't dangerous at all. His name is Peleus and he has been here for more than twenty years and has still not eaten anybody. So I'm quite sure he won't eat you either." he said with a smirk on his face. The kids looked at him with doubt.

"Why don't we go and inform Chiron that we're here?"

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

"Who is Chiron?" the son of Jason, who I found out was named Castor, asked

"He is the activities director of the camp" mom explained "Percy once mistook 'Charon' for him"

"Shut up"

"No, swearing around the kids."

"σκάσε!" dad said with a smile on his face. I figured it must have been greek, because my parents sometimes talked if they didn't want us to hear what they were talking about.

"Gods, you're impossible. Cursing in another language doesn't make it better"

"Oh c'mon!"

I didn't even notice the man in the wheelchair on the porch of the mansion, because of dads hopeless tries to win the argument with mom.

"Percy!" his happy voice boomed

Dad walked over to him as if he wanted to hug him in his wheelchair, but before I could think how dumb it would have looked if dad hugged somebody who was sitting, Chiron got up. Well, kinda. He grew two legs out of his stomach, stepped over the other ones and pulled the rest of his… wait, WHAT?!

"He is a pony man!" Charlie shouted in excitement.

"I think 'Centaur' is the correct term." I corrected.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood young demigods and welcome back my sev… wait where is Leo?"

"He'll arrive later today"

"Allright, now to the important matters. Where do you stay?"

"Annabeth and I apparently have a house at the beach."

"He meant the kids, _Seaweed Brain_."

"Oh. But aren't they going to stay in the cabins?"

"Which one, Athena or Poseidon?"

"Styx! Forgot about that."

"How are we going to handle the offspring of greek demigods in general?" Chiron asked after a moment of silence. "We could put them in the roman cohorts or build new cabins… Any other suggestions?"

"If we build a cabin for every combination of gods, we would have… 420 cabins in total. I think this is not an option." mom replied.

"I also think greek and roman demigods' living quarters should be kept separated." Frank said.

"I agree." Jason stated "But where do we put them now?"

"Hmmm… how about letting them just choose a cabin."

"Simple and though effective, thats how I like your plans, Annabeth!"

"Thanks Chiron"

"Well, I think its time to introduce yourselves. Why don't we start with you" he pointed at Castor.

"I am Castor Grace. I'm eight years old and I still don't quite understand what's going on."

"That doesn't matter at the moment but still a very nice opening. I'm guessing you are his sister?"

"Daphne Grace, pleased to meet you and I'm his twin sister to be exact."

"Always nice, just like your mother."

"I'm Zoë Jackson, nine years old and apparently granddaughter of some greek gods."

"Athena and Poseidon, but you are correct, child."

"I'm Charles, but you can call me Charlie."

"What a wonderful name. I know who you are but I think the rest here would like to know too"

"Clio Zhang. Nine years old and my dad works here."

"Good, now I would like you to pick a cabin. Zoë and Charles you can choose between Athena and Poseidon. Daphne and Castor, your options are Aphrodite or Zeus. And Clio you will be assigned to a cohort. Probably the first one, since your father is a pretor."

I was about to argue with Charlie which cabin to pick, because I want to be in the same cabin with him, but he would probably say Athena just to annoy me. He looked at me and with an unreadable expression, then he said I should choose one. I was genuinely surprised, but didn't argue.

"We're taking the Poseidon cabin."

"So be it, you are from now on members of Cabin Three. Have the other one chosen yet?"

"Yes, we are going to live in the Zeus Cabin."

"Very well. Now head to your living quarters, your respective Parents will accompany you."

* * *

**Sorry, no Team Leo yet, but he'll be here in the next one.**


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry...

But, you know the drill, Writers block, I lost inspiration, ...  
Whatever it is, it keeps me from providing a -at least decent- story to you so I'm sorry to announce, that the next chapter will be posted after the release of 'Blood of Olympus'.

Thats basically it, I hope you still have a nice day.


End file.
